mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces
Derpy is not the only character known for making silly faces. Other characters also tend to contract this common symptom during strange occurrences, or sometimes intentionally. Season one Twilight and Spike dazed S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Pie making a derp face S1E2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Cloud Kicker weird face S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Snips derping S1E6.png|Boast Busters Fluttershy crashes against Pinkie S1E7.png|Dragonshy Twilight Sparkle derping from the pillow fight S1E8.png|Look Before You Sleep Apple Bloom being shaken by Applejack S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rainbow Dash "So boring!" S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Lyra Heartstrings excited S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Berryshine's disgust S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Rainbow laughing S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends AbsoluteDisgust S01E14.png|Suited For Success Twilight with lazy eyes S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Fluttershy derpy eyes S01E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Scootaloo crossed eyed S1E17.png|Stare Master Applejack makes a mess S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers AngryDog S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Twilight struggling to keep secrets S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color BaffledBraeburn S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Rainbow Dash doing a funny face S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Rarity shocked S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles AwokenSpike S01E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well SuperPinkieDerp S01E25.png|Party of One Fluttershy "You're going to LOVE ME!" S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Lying Applejack S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 EVIL Discord S02E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|Lesson Zero Twilight Derp S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Rarity attempts to suppress her anger S2E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Twilight Sparkle Rarity hairstyle S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Owlowiscious Change 5 S02E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! VeryScared S02E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rarity with lazy eyes S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Cheerilee dizzy S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Pinkie Pie!!! S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve SurprisedBGPonies S02E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|Baby Cakes Pinkie Pie wanting to use a restroom S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Cheerilee is high S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie Pie feeling sick with neck twisted S02E16.png|Read It and Weep Cutie Mark Crusaders shocked S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie Cranky that's gotta hurt S02E18.png|A Friend in Deed Like whatever S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Spike continuing tickling Twilight S2E20.png|It's About Time Rainbow Dash dazed 2 S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Rarity gasp S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Pinkie Pie "We have to protect 'MMMM'!" S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Rarity'sFirstDerp1 S02E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Shining Derp spell S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Twilight levitating the quills S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Applejack panic S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Pinkie Pie big gasp 3 S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Scootaloo fluttering across to the left S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Trixie jaw drop S3E05.png|Magic Duel Scootaloo scared face S3E06.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Pinkie Pie makes Rainbow Dash go Derp S3E07.png|Wonderbolt Academy Apple Bloom seeing stars S03E08.png|Apple Family Reunion Rainbow Dash cross eyed dazed S3E9.png|Spike at Your Service Discord surprised S03E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Spike feeling dizzy S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Shining Armor nauseated face S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Twilight "everything's NOT going to be fine" S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Spike smacks Twilight's head EG.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls Season four Pinkie Pie imagining her dream about frosting S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Discord 'ooh' S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Rock clonks Rarity on the head S4E03.png|Castle Mane-ia Rainbow Dash hiding S4E04.png|Daring Don't Scootaloo falls on the stage S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Spike calling the Mane-iac insane S4E06.png|Power Ponies Applejack 'Those vampire bats will give you a fright' S4E07.png|Bats! Suri hugging Rarity S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Pinkie Pie duckface photo with Applejack S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Rainbow imitating Bulk S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Discord derp eyes S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Pinkie Pie challenges Cheese "to a goof off!" S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Rarity "I love being covered in mud!" S4E13.png|Simple Ways Pinkie Pie derp eyes S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Sweetie "Oh, yeah" S4E15.png|Twilight Time Seabreeze flapping in Fluttershy's mane S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Apple Bloom terrified S4E17.png|Somepony to Watch Over Me Rainbow "He's a rock!" S4E18.png|Maud Pie Sweetie Belle "she left for Canterlot!" S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Silver Shill nervous S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Twilight is not amused S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Fluttershy and Rainbow screaming S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Spike stuffs the book in his mouth S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Spike straining himself S4E24.png|Equestria Games Discord to Tirek, "It's mostly for Fluttershy" S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Twilight gets electrified again S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks DJ Pon-3's music starts again EG2.png|Music to My Ears Guitar in Rainbow Dash's eyes EG2.png|Guitar Centered Pinkie Pie out of breath EG2.png|Pinkie on the One Diamond Dogs smiling at Rarity's hairclip EG2.png|Player Piano Flim and Flam in shock EG2.png|A Case for the Bass Pinkie running with armful of flowers EG2.png|Shake your Tail! Main Six crowded group photo 2 EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Pinkie messed up EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Season five Pinkie Pie suspicious again S5E1.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Starlight Glimmer "QUIET!" S5E2.png|The Cutie Map - Part 2 Rarity gagging in disgust S5E3.png|Castle Sweet Castle Applejack derp eyes S5E04.png|Bloom & Gloom Rainbow's super angry face S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Braeburn grinning nervously S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted Fluttershy We have bought two cakes S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Pinkie's pupils move to the side S5E8.png|The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Crew members in horse masks hidden frame S5E9.png|Slice of Life Spike trying to lock Fancy Pants out S5E10.png|Princess Spike Twilight Sparkle "the cake!" S5E11.png|Party Pooped Fillies Minuette and Twinkleshine chasing Lemon Hearts S5E12.png|Amending Fences Rarity looking half-asleep S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Fashion Plate happily anticipating the new dress S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Rainbow Dash shocked S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Rarity bites her lower lip with excitement S5E16.png|Made in Manehattan Big Mac acting silly to make Apple Bloom feel happy S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Diamond Tiara acting snooty S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Pinkie completely loses her cool S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Applejack gagging S5E20.png|Hearthbreakers Fluttershy even more scared S5E21.png|Scare Master Discord laughing crazily S5E22.png|What About Discord? Ma Hooffield's derp-eyed cackle S5E23.png|The Hooffields and McColts Applejack "Really?"; Pinkie grinning S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Starlight pauses in her anger S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Starlight Glimmer clapping her hooves S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Sunset static-clinging to a wall EG3.png|The Science of Magic Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie's voice EG3.png|Pinkie Spy Lyra and Sweetie Drops angry split-screen EG3.png|All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Pixel Pizzaz blow-drying Cheerilee EG3.png|Photo Finished Sunset Shimmer "Where's the portal?!!" EG3.png|Friendship Games Season six Shining Armor delirious "never better!" S6E1.png|The Crystalling - Part 1 Pinkie Pie and Shining Armor feeling dizzy S6E2.png|The Crystalling - Part 2 Pinkie Pie looking at rock pouch dreamily S6E3.png|The Gift of the Maud Pie Apple Bloom glares at her friends S6E4.png|On Your Marks Garble mockingly makes a cute face S6E5.png|Gauntlet of Fire Rainbow Dash "never heard of the Wonderbolts?!" S6E6.png|No Second Prances Rainbow dizzy and covered in trash S6E7.png|Newbie Dash Snowfall Frost "I hate Hearth's Warming Eve!" S6E8.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Final shot of Plaid Stripes looking giddy S6E9.png|The Saddle Row Review Rarity with a wrinkly face S6E10.png|Applejack's "Day" Off Zephyr Breeze making a sad pout S6E11.png|Flutter Brutter Pinkie Pie looking repulsed S6E12.png|Spice Up Your Life Rainbow puts a wing around Daring Do S6E13.png|Stranger Than Fan Fiction Filly Rarity horrified to get second place S6E14.png|The Cart Before the Ponies Pinkie Pie screaming in fright S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Spike grinning proud of himself S6E16.png|The Times They Are A Changeling Discord struggling to apologize S6E17.png|Dungeons & Discords Fluttershy "like a horrible place" S6E18.png|Buckball Season Sweetie Belle in derp-eyed confusion S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Applejack scowling with bitterness S6E20.png|Viva Las Pegasus Whipped cream drips from Pinkie Pie's teeth S6E21.png|Every Little Thing She Does Pinkie Pie with a derpy grin S6E22.png|P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Applejack laughing while derp-eyed S6E23.png|Where the Apple Lies Twilight thrilled; Rainbow Dash nervous S6E24.png|Top Bolt Twilight masking her intense annoyance with a grin S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Starlight Glimmer fearfully hiding from Chrysalis S6E26.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Timber being suave toward Twilight EG4.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Season seven Pinkie Pie applauding with a big grin S7E1.png|Celestial Advice Starlight Glimmer shouts enraged at Trixie S7E2.png|All Bottled Up Pinkie's eyes bulge out of their sockets S7E3.png|A Flurry of Emotions Pinkie Pie big smile S7E4.png|Rock Solid Friendship Fluttershy giving a very adorable smile S7E5.png|Fluttershy Leans In Rarity's mascara starts to run S7E6.png|Forever Filly Scootaloo in complete shock and awe S7E7.png|Parental Glideance Big McIntosh smiling goofily S7E8.png|Hard to Say Anything Lily Lace letting out an audible "ugh!" S7E9.png|Honest Apple Princess Luna straining a forced wide smile S7E10.png|A Royal Problem Pinkie Pie cold and shivering S7E11.png|Not Asking for Trouble Discord imitating the tea salespony S7E12.png|Discordant Harmony Bright Mac sneezing loudly S7E13.png|The Perfect Pear Rarity gone deranged S7E14.png|Fame and Misfortune Princess Ember getting red in the face S7E15.png|Triple Threat Rockhoof squealing with terror S7E16.png|Campfire Tales Trixie making a nervous scrunchy face S7E17.png|To Change a Changeling Rainbow Dash "that doesn't explain anything!" S7E18.png|Daring Done? Rarity bares her teeth at Twilight and Starlight S7E19.png|It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Twilight Sparkle "non-stick pans!" S7E20.png|A Health of Information Rumble looking very dizzy S7E21.png|Marks and Recreation Shining Armor instantly gets airsickness S7E22.png|Once Upon a Zeppelin Pinkie Pie with an insane side-grin S7E23.png|Secrets and Pies Twilight and Sunburst find an antique seashell S7E24.png|Uncommon Bond Twilight Sparkle pulling on her lower eyelids S7E25.png|Shadow Play - Part 1 Twilight ecstatic about Star Swirl's compliment S7E26.png|Shadow Play - Part 2 ''Equestria Girls specials Rarity making a very angry pout EGS1.png|Dance Magic Rainbow Dash having a fangirl moment EGS2.png|Movie Magic Starlight Glimmer with very wide, starry eyes EGS3.png|Mirror Magic My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Pinkie tackles Rainbow Dash from behind EGFF.png Rarity laughing at Pinkie Pie's goofy photo EGFF.png Sunset blushing with embarrassment EGFF.png Pinkie Pie hugging all of her friends EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle scoffing EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle trying not to be jealous EGFF.png Pinkie Pie gasping at Rainbow Dash EGFF.png Pinkie Pie whispering to Fluttershy EGFF.png Fluttershy looking grossed out EGFF.png Rainbow Dash pulls her arm away from Sunset EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "it really hurt my feelings" EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset appear before Celestia EGFF.png Princess Twilight laughing awkwardly EGFF.png Princess Twilight whispering "am I helping?" EGFF.png Princess Twilight happy for Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer cracking up at Princess Luna EGFF.png Princess Twilight hyperventilating EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle's mouth hanging open EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight in awe of the secret archives EGFF.png Twilight "we'll have to read everything!" EGFF.png Snips pouring water in Trixie's mouth EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer raises an eyebrow at Twilight EGFF.png Princess Celestia cracking a smile EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "bring it on, Rainbow Dash!" EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "you're going down!" EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "you're in my house now!" EGFF.png Volleyball bounces off of Fluttershy's head EGFF.png Rainbow Dash trying to intercept the ball EGFF.png Photo of Pinkie Pie's ridiculous face EGFF.png Pinkie imitating photo's ridiculous face EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "you did what?" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looking behind herself EGFF.png Sunset "I don't want your lunch money!" EGFF.png Close-up on Sunset Shimmer's glare EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer shouting at Trixie EGFF.png Sunset "'Powerfullest' isn't even a word!" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "it's not a word!" EGFF.png Princess Twilight shouting at the library EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "it'll be too late" EGFF.png Wallflower blushing with embarrassment EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "...plants!" EGFF.png Sunset losing her memories of Fluttershy EGFF.png Sunset losing her memories of Applejack EGFF.png Sunset losing her memories of Rarity EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "light her up, ladies!" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush watching in shock EGFF.png Fluttershy and Pinkie regain their memories EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer restraining her laughter EGFF.png Trixie smirking at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Rainbow opens and closes new yearbook EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Vignette Valencia "I need a stress salad!" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia with a wicked grin EGROF.png Pinkie Pie in complete shock EGROF.png Pinkie Pie squealing in ecstasy EGROF.png Sunset presents Pinkie as an example EGROF.png Vignette and fans making silly faces EGROF.png Vignette with bangs covering her face EGROF.png Rarity and Vignette taking a selfie EGROF.png Rarity loudly groaning EGROF.png Fluttershy tightly clenching her eyes EGROF.png Applejack cringes at Micro's clumsiness EGROF.png Rarity grinning with a twitching eye EGROF.png Rarity "I am not having a meltdown!" EGROF.png Rarity "100,000 individual eyeballs" EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer scowling in anger EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer "what she said!" EGROF.png Twilight and Sunset with more park tickets EGROF.png Rainbow looks at rollercoaster and sweats EGROF.png AJ stops Pinkie from licking the lollipop EGROF.png Pinkie offering lollipop to Applejack EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle "it all looks the same!" EGROF.png Sunset "it's not about the parakeet!" EGROF.png Sunset looking peeved at Flim and Flam EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer grabs another ring EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer tosses the ring away EGROF.png Applejack looks worried at the guard EGROF.png Applejack narrows her eyes at guard EGROF.png Vignette and Rarity shudder in disgust EGROF.png Applejack blushing with embarrassment EGROF.png Applejack "you're not special!" EGROF.png Vignette tightly holding Pinkie Pie EGROF.png Rarity "where are my friends?!" EGROF.png Rarity enraged "this instant!" EGROF.png Rarity blushing at Applejack's praise EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer getting furious EGROF.png Pinkie squishes her, Fluttershy, and Dash's cheeks EGROF.png Rarity asking her friends what they think EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven falling over EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven disheveled EGROF.png Photo of Sunset stretching her smile EGROF.png ''My Little Pony The Movie Twilight Sparkle making a big awkward grin MLPTM.png|This. This was pretty much the first laugh out loud moment in the movie. Spike freaked out by Twilight's smile MLPTM.png Twilight still making a big awkward grin MLPTM.png Twilight smiling eagerly at the princesses MLPTM.png Twilight smiling at the princesses MLPTM.png Twilight covering up Spike with her wing MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle grinning sheepishly MLPTM.png Twilight looking sad; Spike feeling awkward MLPTM.png Rarity freaks out over Rainbow's decorating MLPTM.png Rarity "if you were raised in a barn!" MLPTM.png Spike blushing next to Twilight MLPTM.png Pinkie looking intensely at Twilight's eyes MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie piling pressure on Twilight MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie "define who you are!" MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie "the pressure is intense!" MLPTM.png Pinkie shouting dramatically at the sky MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle grinning with uncertainty MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle in a tight group hug MLPTM.png Rainbow putting a smile on Twilight's face MLPTM.png Glamour photo of Twilight and Spike MLPTM.png Harry hugging Fluttershy, Twilight, and Spike MLPTM.png Twilight thinks the cider is too sour MLPTM.png Twilight with a lit candle on her head MLPTM.png Photo Finish taking photos of Songbird MLPTM.png Twilight grinning nervously at Songbird MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle smiling nervously at Tempest MLPTM.png Twilight horrified by Luna's petrification MLPTM.png Rarity "I think my bottom's on backward" MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie making a big hopeful grin MLPTM.png Storm King sticking out his tongue MLPTM.png Grubber offering spongecake to Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Grubber getting electrocuted by Tempest MLPTM.png Grubber smoldering with burnt spongecake MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow "not gonna keep me" MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow "from getting my horn back!" MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie laughing deliriously MLPTM.png Pillbug crawling across Pinkie Pie's face MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie getting more delirious MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie giggling very deliriously MLPTM.png Spike "nothing for miles" MLPTM.png Spike gasping for air MLPTM.png Spike breathing heavily MLPTM.png Spike collapses on the ground MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle groaning with frustration MLPTM.png Pinkie offering photo of Maud to Pushkin MLPTM.png Pig creature belching in Pinkie Pie's face MLPTM.png Klugetowners shocked by Capper's claim MLPTM.png Mori covering up his "parts" MLPTM.png Tempest and Grubber look up at Mori MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow intrigued by Mori's words MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow hurls fish creature to the ground MLPTM.png Capper stops Twilight from leaving MLPTM.png Verko smiling maliciously MLPTM.png Spike shocked by Tempest's appearance MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow looking puzzled at Verko MLPTM.png Verko grinning at Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Verko squishing Tempest Shadow's cheeks MLPTM.png Verko smoldering with black smoke MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike on a runaway windmill MLPTM.png Mane Six running for their lives MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie shaking the anchoring rope MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie "best escape plan ever!" MLPTM.png Applejack and Rainbow look disgusted MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle confused by turn of events MLPTM.png Twilight staring across the table at Rainbow MLPTM.png Squabble squawking with his mouth full MLPTM.png Spike drumming happily MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle getting very worried MLPTM.png Grubber hears the sonic rainboom MLPTM.png Tempest and Grubber see the sonic rainboom MLPTM.png Tempest grinning sinisterly; Grubber awestruck MLPTM.png Tempest pushes Grubber away from steering wheel MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash grinning with embarrassment MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle "are you kidding me?!" MLPTM.png Squabble holding a Storm King bobblehead MLPTM.png Spike nervous; Rarity hyperventilating MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle looking exasperated MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle getting more annoyed MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow counts to three MLPTM.png Main ponies falling out of the sky MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie smiling as she falls out of the sky MLPTM.png Rarity screaming as she falls out of the sky MLPTM.png Rarity screaming more dramatically MLPTM.png Twilight forces Spike to blow fire MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie wants to do that again MLPTM.png Capper grinning nervously at Tempest MLPTM.png Rarity "the bad guys have won!" MLPTM.png Rarity collapses near the top of the stairs MLPTM.png Rarity dramatically giving up MLPTM.png Fluttershy scared of ghosts MLPTM.png Rarity "I hate epic adventures" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar pleading with her mother MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "fine, I can't tell you" MLPTM.png Queen Novo sitting in her throne MLPTM.png Queen Novo activating the magic pearl MLPTM.png Spike swells up like a pufferfish MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "best idea!" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar grinning with excitement MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie "stay for just a little longer" MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie grinning wide with joy MLPTM.png Skystar and her friends making silly faces MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie startles Spike into swelling up MLPTM.png Main ponies returning to the surface MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie gasping with complete shock MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie "just wanted us to distract her!" MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie horrified by Twilight's words MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow mocking Twilight Sparkle MLPTM.png Skystar "can make a really big difference" MLPTM.png Spike with a less-than-confident look MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow "keep it all to yourself" MLPTM.png Storm King laughing at Twilight Sparkle MLPTM.png Storm King "why is this one still moving?" MLPTM.png Storm King sickened by the cute throne room MLPTM.png Storm King crying out in excitement MLPTM.png Main five enter Canterlot in chains MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie with a very sad expression MLPTM.png Squabble leaping into battle MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie rocketing projectile cupcakes MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie flinging cupcakes with a crazed look MLPTM.png Fluttershy smiling at the Storm Guard MLPTM.png The Storm King pretending to be moved MLPTM.png The Storm King sick to his stomach MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie putting on a helmet MLPTM.png The Storm King going back on his word MLPTM.png The Storm King "it's kind of what I do" MLPTM.png Pinkie and friends fly through the storm MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle making one last reach MLPTM.png The Storm King roaring with rage MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie crying out "nooooo!" MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie starting to cry MLPTM.png Bulk Biceps screaming "yeah!" MLPTM.png Novo laughs as Skystar looks mortified MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie with huge stars in her eyes MLPTM.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Pinkie Pie shouting at the fourth wall EGSB.png Applejack getting green in the face EGSB.png Applejack holding down her barf EGSB.png Applejack unable to look at smoothie EGSB.png Rainbow Dash with a confident smirk EGSB.png Rainbow Dash looking clueless EGSB.png Rarity gasping in utter shock EGSB.png Pinkie Pie wide-eyed with salivation EGSB.png Puffed Pastry turning red with rage EGSB.png Applejack nauseous from being shaken EGSB.png Ragamuffin trying to pronounce Rarity EGSB.png Ragamuffin holding Rarity's bags EGSB.png Puffed Pastry "banned for life!" EGSB.png Twilight Sparkle annoyed in the jungle EGSB.png Twilight walks face-first into jungle spider EGSB.png Pony Sci-Twi shrieking with horror EGSB.png Pony Sci-Twi shrieking "pony face!" EGSB.png Sunset levitates Rainbow out of the bushes EGSB.png Walkie-talkie slips out of Rarity's hands EGSB.png Sunset Shimmer peeks around a building EGSB.png Sunset Shimmer sees something troubling EGSB.png Sunset, Sci-Twi, and RD sneak past Equestrian RD EGSB.png Princess Twilight "nopony freak out!" EGSB.png Princess Twilight with a twitching eye EGSB.png Ragamuffin still struggles with Rarity's name EGSB.png Spike in wide-eyed surprise EGSB.png Sunset arrives with humans as ponies EGSB.png Season eight Yona crashing into a wall S8E1.png|School Daze - Part 1 Grampa Gruff squawking in shock S8E2.png|School Daze - Part 2 Pinkie smiling at Limestone and Marble S8E3.png|The Maud Couple Fluttershy "one moment, please" S8E4.png|Fake It 'Til You Make It Rainbow Dash pulling her mane S8E5.png|Grannies Gone Wild Apple Bloom stunned by Scootaloo's comment S8E6.png|Surf and/or Turf Twilight Sparkle awkwardly "yeah!" S8E7.png|Horse Play Firelight tightly hugging Starlight Glimmer S8E8.png|The Parent Map Spike taking Fluttershy's photograph S8E9.png|Non-Compete Clause Discord curls Big Mac's mouth into a grin S8E10.png|The Break Up Break Down Spike repulsed by his own smell S8E11.png|Molt Down Starlight's meme-able look S8E12.png|Marks for Effort Fake Rarity screeching "all mine!" S8E13.png|The Mean 6 Trixie glaring angrily at Discord S8E15.png|A Matter of Principals Yona gets called to Twilight's office S8E16.png|The Hearth's Warming Club Star Swirl's beard gets painfully yanked S8E16.png|Friendship University Rarity and Rainbow sneer at each other S8E17.png|The End in Friend Pinkie Pie with a forced smile S8E18.png|Yakity-Sax Starlight Glimmer looking very annoyed S8E19.png|Road to Friendship Spitfire shouting louder at Scootaloo S8E20.png|The Washouts Rockhoof presses Bulk's back too hard S8E21.png|A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Cozy Glow stretching her face S8E22.png|What Lies Beneath Autumn stretches AJ's face into a smile S8E23.png|Sounds of Silence Sludge freezes in shock S8E24.png|Father Knows Beast Cozy Glow growling in rage S8E25.png|School Raze - Part 1 Cozy Glow smiling at the Crusaders S8E26.png|School Raze - Part 2 My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Twilight Sparkle "no time for rest" MLPBGE.png Daisy, Rose, and Lily yell at Dr. Hooves MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "I need eight!" MLPBGE.png Twilight taking a deep breath MLPBGE.png Applejack "now let it out slow" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie wants to hear more MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie seeing who she picked MLPBGE.png Spike caught in his deception MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "research!" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "what to get her pony" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie wailing on her bed MLPBGE.png Spike grins; Rarity glances around MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash like a deer in headlights MLPBGE.png Rainbow frustrated by Fluttershy's answers MLPBGE.png Fluttershy offering to help Spike MLPBGE.png Spike smiling giddily at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Spike making a shocked face MLPBGE.png Spike grinning innocently at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash shocked to see Discord MLPBGE.png Rainbow "I'll get her something else" MLPBGE.png Spike looking very worried MLPBGE.png Spike "no idea what to get her!" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "that sounds just like her!" MLPBGE.png Flim grinning sinisterly at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Prince Rutherford gritting his teeth MLPBGE.png Prince Rutherford making more guesses MLPBGE.png Pinkie grinning happily at Rutherford MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie yak derp "best..." MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie yak derp "gift..." MLPBGE.png Pinkie looking wide-eyed at Prince Rutherford MLPBGE.png Pinkie listening intently to Prince Rutherford MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie gasping in complete shock MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie flabbergasted "what?!" MLPBGE.png Rutherford plugging Pinkie Pie's mouth MLPBGE.png Rarity growling in irritation MLPBGE.png Rarity angrily shouting "no!" MLPBGE.png Rarity "may I have the address" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle's realization face MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle pudding derp face MLPBGE.png|"Puuuuuuuuuu..." Twilight Sparkle derp "pudding!" MLPBGE.png|"...diiiiiiiiiiiiing!" Twilight good idea derp MLPBGE.png Twilight unable to find the recipe MLPBGE.png Twilight shaking the book up and down MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "where's the recipe?!" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle getting stressed again MLPBGE.png Fluttershy proud of her doll purchase MLPBGE.png Fluttershy asks Applejack for some bits MLPBGE.png Applejack giving some bits to Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Oak Nut, Butternut, and Pistachio grin at Rarity MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "only took four hours" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "have you met me?!" MLPBGE.png Twilight shocked by her family's arrival MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle quickly answers "nothing!" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle thinking of an excuse MLPBGE.png Discord describes winterchilla "adorable" MLPBGE.png Minty Bubblegum uncomfortably leaves MLPBGE.png Flim and Flam "buy one, get one free?!" MLPBGE.png Pistachio in wide-eyed disbelief MLPBGE.png Twilight "I wasn't Twily-nanas!" MLPBGE.png Dash and Discord look up at winterzilla MLPBGE.png Spike embarrassed and covered in glitter MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "the pudding is coming!" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "the winterzilla is coming!" MLPBGE.png Spike "is this honestly the best plan" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy feeling incredibly nervous MLPBGE.png Fluttershy comforts the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Twilight blasts pudding behind Pinkie MLPBGE.png Shining Armor blasts pudding behind Twilight MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie having an epic epiphany MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle gasping in shock MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Twilight starting to look worried S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle "you're retiring?!" S9E1.png Spike curious "princesses can retire?" S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle at stress level one S9E1.png Rainbow grinning wide with excitement S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle "a few days?!" S9E1.png Ponies groaning behind Twilight Sparkle S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle "months if not years?!" S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle at stress level three S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle starts to hyperventilate S9E1.png Celestia "utmost confidence in you" S9E1.png Luna "you have the same in yourself" S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle at stress level six S9E1.png Twilight "not confident about this" S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle shouting "at all!" S9E1.png Queen Chrysalis laughing crazily S9E1.png Cozy Glow yelping with fright S9E1.png Cozy Glow grins nervously at Chrysalis S9E1.png Chrysalis and Tirek threatening King Sombra S9E1.png Grogar angrily corrects Cozy Glow S9E1.png Grogar "you will submit to me!" S9E1.png Starlight flinching in minor pain S9E1.png Starlight yells to get Twilight's attention S9E1.png Twilight crazy "so what do you think?" S9E1.png Twilight grinning crazily at Starlight S9E1.png Starlight starting to get stressed S9E1.png Starlight Glimmer "permanently?!" S9E1.png Starlight Glimmer starts to hyperventilate S9E1.png Twilight trying to calm Starlight down S9E1.png Twilight starts to hyperventilate again S9E1.png Twilight hyperventilates in her office chair S9E1.png Cadance and Shining Armor horrified S9E1.png Twilight grins pleadingly at Discord S9E1.png The Beginning of the End - Part 2 King Sombra laughing like a madman S9E2.png Twilight feebly tries to reassemble Elements S9E2.png King Sombra "I will rule all of Equestria!" S9E2.png Rarity "show me the muddy!" S9E2.png Pinkie Pie dizzy from drilling S9E2.png Twilight "could anything else possibly go wrong?!" S9E2.png Pinkie Pie "threaten the town!" S9E2.png Pinkie Pie "everypony's all evilly!" S9E2.png Fluttershy tearfully calls Discord's name S9E2.png Pinkie Pie tearfully grinning wide S9E2.png Twilight and Fluttershy "pretended?!" S9E2.png Uprooted Silverstream blushing with delight S9E3.png Yona falling out of the dream sky S9E3.png Close-up on screaming Yona S9E3.png Smolder sees her friends staring at her S9E3.png Spike winking at his reflection S9E3.png Twilight looking distressed at Spike S9E3.png Ocellus hears Thorax's voice S9E3.png Ocellus hears Thorax coming S9E3.png Sandbar grinning nervously S9E3.png Sandbar feeling very awkward S9E3.png Sandbar startled by Gallus' barking S9E3.png Smolder "I'm not finished yet!" S9E3.png Silverstream upset by Smolder's words S9E3.png Yona upset by her friends arguing S9E3.png Yona abandoning the treehouse S9E3.png Twilight Sparkle "I felt a burst of magic" S9E3.png Twilight laughing with the students S9E3.png Sparkle's Seven Spike shows off Shining Armor's scroll S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle gasps with excitement S9E4.png Spike grinning with excitement S9E4.png Young Twilight Sparkle proud of herself S9E4.png Young Twilight Sparkle filled with pride S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle reminiscing fondly S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle "you're wearing it?!" S9E4.png Shining Armor grinning smugly at Twilight S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle scoffing at the insinuation S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle grins unconvincingly S9E4.png Celestia and Luna glowering at each other S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle gasping with shock S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle in wide-eyed awe S9E4.png Applejack listening to Twilight Sparkle S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle shocked "what?!" S9E4.png Twilight "the future Sibling Supreme" S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle "oh, come on!" S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle sulks in her throne S9E4.png Rarity "unless..." S9E4.png Rarity "but I can!" S9E4.png Twilight gasps in complete shock S9E4.png Apple Chord "I've got a couple of songs" S9E4.png Twilight bumps into Shining Armor S9E4.png Shining Armor has his eye on Twilight S9E4.png Pinkie's balloon careens toward the ground S9E4.png Pinkie Pie blowing raspberries S9E4.png Pinkie Pie's spit fills her space helmet S9E4.png Pinkie Pie pouts in disappointment S9E4.png Rarity yelling at Random Pony S9E4.png Rainbow shocked to see Zephyr Breeze S9E4.png Rarity giggling with an idea S9E4.png Rainbow pulling down on her face S9E4.png Rarity wiggling her eyebrows at Rainbow S9E4.png Rainbow crosses her hooves in refusal S9E4.png Rarity dresses Rainbow in a pretty dress S9E4.png Rarity successfully pulls out a brick S9E4.png Rarity grinning with pride S9E4.png Rainbow grinning awkwardly at Zephyr S9E4.png Rainbow's dress snags on Zephyr's hoof S9E4.png Zephyr Breeze "we got a swooner!" S9E4.png Zephyr Breeze being seductive S9E4.png Rainbow Dash gagging S9E4.png Rainbow gags at Zephyr Breeze S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle in deep worry S9E4.png Sparkle's Seven's plan falling apart S9E4.png Fluttershy feverishly scratching the walls S9E4.png Rainbow "secret passage to the castle!" S9E4.png Rarity "it's not worth the risk!" S9E4.png Twilight nervously biting her hoof S9E4.png Spike looking a little heartbroken S9E4.png Zephyr "never made specifically clear" S9E4.png Twilight repeats "oh, come on!" S9E4.png Twilight pouting in disappointment S9E4.png Shining Armor grinning with triumph S9E4.png Princess Luna looking bitter in flashback S9E4.png Celestia and Luna leave with forced smiles S9E4.png The Point of No Return Twilight bites lower lip in frustration S9E5.png Twilight's 'Best Book Borrower' photo S9E5.png Twilight's dorky library card photo S9E5.png Twilight "entering the building again?!" S9E5.png Twilight "Canterlot Library-y smell!" S9E5.png Twilight "Seven Theories on Bending Time" S9E5.png Librarian Pony cringing with fear S9E5.png Twilight Sparkle "don't pull any punches" S9E5.png Spike miserably hungry S9E5.png Twilight "I think I got her fired!" S9E5.png Twilight grins excitedly at Meathead Pony S9E5.png Twilight and Spike looking hopeful S9E5.png Twilight asks Winter Lotus about Dusty S9E5.png Twilight pulls down on her eye sockets S9E5.png Twilight Sparkle expecting more details S9E5.png Twilight sad she missed Dusty Pages S9E5.png Twilight asks theatre ponies about Dusty S9E5.png Twilight Sparkle "oh, no, bits!" S9E5.png Twilight pulling down on her face S9E5.png Twilight's face recoiling upward S9E5.png Twilight screaming with frustration S9E5.png Twilight blushes with embarrassment S9E5.png Twilight feeling very embarrassed S9E5.png First Folio "twenty-eight bits" S9E5.png Spike nudging Twilight with his elbow S9E5.png Common Ground Rainbow Dash "Quibble Pants?" S9E6.png Quibble gives an unconvincing grin S9E6.png Quibble gives another unconvincing grin S9E6.png Rainbow still doesn't believe Quibble S9E6.png Wind Sprint making a sickened face S9E6.png Quibble nervously waves back to Clear Sky S9E6.png Quibble grabs tight hold of buckball S9E6.png Wind Sprint glaring at Quibble again S9E6.png Quibble giving Rainbow a pleading grin S9E6.png Rainbow "sportiest pony in Equestria!" S9E6.png Quibble has a bad feeling about this S9E6.png Quibble Pants "it's impossible!" S9E6.png Rainbow Dash in complete shock S9E6.png Rainbow balancing a ball on other wing S9E6.png Rainbow Dash zooms past Quibble S9E6.png Rainbow Dash lifting up Quibble S9E6.png Rainbow Dash blows the whistle S9E6.png Quibble struggles with a heavy weight S9E6.png Rainbow with a wide confident grin S9E6.png Rainbow "at least a sportier pony" S9E6.png Quibble Pants nervously hopeful S9E6.png Quibble has a very bad feeling about this S9E6.png Quibble in a cold sweat on the field S9E6.png Quibble waving nervously at Wind Sprint S9E6.png Quibble Pants grinning wide S9E6.png Split screen of Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Wind S9E6.png Quibble scores point for the other team S9E6.png Quibble Pants emphasizing "I!" S9E6.png Quibble Pants emphasizing "anything!" S9E6.png Quibble Pants "about sports!" S9E6.png Quibble making an embarrassing confession S9E6.png Quibble grinning with embarrassment S9E6.png She's All Yak Sandbar approaches Yona from behind S9E7.png Sandbar blushes as he talks to Yona S9E7.png Sandbar "want to be my pony pal?" S9E7.png Sandbar "we can enter the contest" S9E7.png Yona looks puzzled at blushing Sandbar S9E7.png Yona "need dress for dance?!" S9E7.png Yona "Yona have lots to learn" S9E7.png Yona looking very nervous S9E7.png Rarity glancing over at her sewing project S9E7.png Rarity "not interrupting exactly" S9E7.png Rarity grinning very awkwardly S9E7.png Rarity "yes, interrupting!" S9E7.png Yona grins excitedly at Rarity S9E7.png Rarity articulating her words S9E7.png Rarity levitates sprouts into Yona's mouth S9E7.png Rarity heavily articulates "how kind of you" S9E7.png Rarity heavily articulates "to ask me" S9E7.png Rarity heavily articulates "to tea" S9E7.png Yona struggles to talk with mouth full S9E7.png Rarity cringes a little at Yona's articulating S9E7.png Yona struggles to articulate her words S9E7.png Yona with mouth full "may I offer you" S9E7.png Rarity "quite agreeable today" S9E7.png Yona with mouth full "the weather is" S9E7.png Yona belches loudly in Rarity's face S9E7.png Rarity shaken by Yona's loud belch S9E7.png Rarity audibly gagging S9E7.png Yona with mane that's too retro S9E7.png Yona grins excitedly as Rarity walks away S9E7.png Rainbow crosses her hooves in egotism S9E7.png Yona grinning excitedly at Fluttershy S9E7.png Yona falls over on classroom floor S9E7.png Angel dancing in front of Yona S9E7.png Rarity worried; Fluttershy awkward S9E7.png Miscellaneous Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png|A Pinkie Pie duplicate in a scene edited from Too Many Pinkie Pies for a commercial, with Fluttershy and Rarity in place of another Pinkie Pie duplicate School of Friendship class photo official.jpg|This class photo with Smolder being a class clown was too good ''not to upload! Fluttershy "You're going to LOVE ME!" S1E26.png|Season 1 Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|Season 2 Pinkie Pie big gasp 3 S3E3.png|Season 3 Spike smacks Twilight's head EG.png|Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie challenges Cheese "to a goof off!" S4E12.png|Season 4 Pinkie messed up EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Diamond Tiara acting snooty S5E18.png|Season 5 Sunset Shimmer "Where's the portal?!!" EG3.png|Friendship Games Final shot of Plaid Stripes looking giddy S6E9.png|Season 6 Timber being suave toward Twilight EG4.png|Legend of Everfree Rarity making a very angry pout EGS1.png|Dance Magic Rainbow Dash having a fangirl moment EGS2.png|Movie Magic Starlight Glimmer with very wide, starry eyes EGS3.png|Mirror Magic Rarity gone deranged S7E14.png|Season 7 Starlight's meme-able look S8E12.png|Season 8 Category:Character gallery pages